Una Mezcla de Amor
by kakashifreak512
Summary: Que sucedera cuando Melody Piper y Humphrey Dumpty hagan el amor en una Cabina de DJ En plena fiesta? averiguenlo en este fic Nota es clasificacion M Por el lemon que existe Disfrutenlo


Una Mezcla de Amor...

Un Fic de Humphrey/Melody Lemon estan advertidos

Comenzamos

Hace tiempo un muchacho bastante "nerd" para unos pero un buen amigo para todos tenia muchas inquietudes pero una de ellas era el enamorarse,todas las chicas tambien se sentian atraidas por el pues esa falta de galanura era sustituida por ternura y aptitudes tecnologicas algo que se le daba muy bien...

su amigo Dexter Charming Tenia a 2 bellas damas con el por asi decirlo Cupid y Raven la primera una amante que acepto seguir a sus 2 amigos como pareja conjunta en una poligamia ya aceptada entre todos ellos y Raven como pareja oficial asi que el mismo se sentia pues excluido al ver que otros tenian ese beneficio de estar a su lado con alguien pero eso cambiaria muy pronto

No muy lejos de ahi tenemos a la se orita Melody Sunset Piper,Hija del Flautista de Hamelin quien es una talentosa DJ Pero tambien una chica unica que menciona que quien comparta su amor por la musica seria quien ganara su corazon,pero la superficialidad tampoco debia ser parte de ello,debia aceptarla a ella tal y como es si es que ella aceptaba a alguien y asi seria... Incluso Cupid la alento a dejarse guiar por su corazon ya que Humphrey la aceptaba tal y como era,decidida,animada y atrevida ademas de creativa y musicalmente talentosa.

En un dia como cualquier otro Melody estaba amenizando una fiesta pero tambien recordo que habia sido ayudada por Humphrey de algun modo para poder poner en orden su computadora para las mezclas y varias veces ya lo habia hecho,de esa forma poco a poco ella comenzo a sentir algo por el y ya cuando menos se lo espero ella ya suspiraba por el tierno hijo de Humpty Dumpty quien tambien a cierto modo correspondia,el tambien suspito por ella y jamas dejo de sentir algo por Melody hasta un dia en el que ambos decidieron por fin ser novios,su amor era bastante expresivo tanto que ese dia hubo hasta aplauso de ello

-Melody entonces tu y yo ya somos Novios?

-por supuesto Humphrey,ahora creo que necesitamos mezclar nuestros labios en un ritmo unico...

-y como los mezclaremos...

-pues asi...

en un beso frances ambos se perdieron temporalmente acariciandose para sentirse pero no podian desbocarse por completo por haber publico y eso lo sabian. aunque el momento llegaria pronto...

La fiesta que se daria pronto fue el pretexto perfecto,asi Humphrey se ofrecio a ayudarla,y de un modo ambos estaban juntos...

-gracias por ayudarme Cari o,eres todo un caballero Humphrey

-lo que sea por ti preciosa Melody

-Aaaww te quiero

con todo listo la faena de la fiesta comenzaria mientras los invitados arrivaban y Melody ponia el ambiente junto a las luces y maquinas de humo que hacian que la mezcla fuese cada vez mas fuerte para que todos bailaran en un buen compas. pero asi llegaron al climax del evento a la 1 de la ma ana... mismo donde finalmente la DJ,Operaba su tornamesa con total maestria y Humphrey,su novio se ocupaba de brindar estabilidad a la informatica del evento... en ese momento ambos seguian con todo pero Melody aun queria estar junto a el asi que lo llamo a la cabina donde ella mezclaba,era semicerrada y estaba un poco arriba de todos asi que lo que pasara era poco y por el impetu de la fiesta no se notaria nada.

-Humphrey me ayudarias con la mezcla,necesito mas archivos que tengo en los discos.

-si con gusto Melody

a partir de ese momento ambos ahora si estaban juntos en la cabina del DJ Melody hacia la mezcla con las tornamesas con total maestria y asi ella hizo un movimiento con su mano para indicarle a su hombre que la abrazara aun en ese momento,los audifonos de su aparato los removio calmadamente y asi le dio bandera verde a su novio Humphrey para que la acariciara,solamente queria mas

-Humphrey,quieres continuar?

-por supuesto amor

y asi fue en ese momento ambos prendieron la automezcla de la estacion de la cabina de DJ,y asi las melodias tranquilas llevaron a las parejas a la pista a bailar despacio mientras ellos se dejaban llevar

-besame hermoso

-con gusto Melody

ese beso fue unico mientras la melodia seguia,ambos se acariciaban al compas de sus bocas que ejercitaban su juego de lenguas mismo que mas los calentaba a ambos,por fortuna cerraron la cabina del dj,y nada los interrumpiria en si y en el contexto comenzaron a despojarse mutuamente de las ropas que los cubrian,ella comenzo y revelo a humphrey en ropa interior y los boxers eran prueba de que Humphrey estaba impaciente...

-wow,en realidad veo que me amas y me quieres ya que estas contento de verme

Humphrey se sonrojo al ver que el estaba en ropa interior y de la misma forma el procedio a desenfundar en pa os menores a Melody el principe huevo revelo una dulce silueta de diosa que revelo sus curvas y su busto excelentemente bien formado con copas grandes,sus piernas eran perfectas lo mismo que su cadera y sus pies,ambos ahora si estaban en ropa interior y ella no podia estar mas contenta Ahora si Humphrey tenia algo que ofrecerle... y lo aprovecharian sin problema alguno

-Humphrey veo que estas listo(tocando su pene aun dentro de sus boxers)

-Ahhh melody,hazlo...

-hagamoslo al mismo tiempo

-de acuerdo hermosa

ambos se desenfundaron y se removieron mutuamente sus pantaletas y boxers respectivos,dejando sus partes al aire,y el solamente le faltaba una sola parte mas para tener a su dulce Dj peliplata completa para el...

-Humphrey este sosten me esta apretando,podrias?

-con gusto hermosa

Asi desabotono el sosten revelando sus hermosos pechos perfectos,mismos que Humphrey comenzo a acariciar y hacer gemir a Melody para darle mas estimulacion a Humphrey,ambos en si lo hicieron a la par mientras ya desnudos por completo decidian estimularse el uno al otro,melody sintiendo la desnudez de Humphrey decidio poner su mano en el pene erecto del rubio y quitarle sus lentes... mientras ella lo frotaba para estimularlo,asi Humphrey se sintio en el cielo como un adan siendo masturbado por su eva musical,el regreso el favor tocando con su otra mano la dulce vulva de la dj,ella solo gimio y al sentir el Clitoris siendo estimulado tambien gimio con mas placer

-ahhhh Humphrey ahhhh

en ese momento ella detuvo su masturbacion y decidio dar otro paso,en ese momento ella solo dijo

-que vas a hacer Melody

-solo relajate cari o y deja que mi boca haga su magia..

dicho esto Melody comenzo a chupar el pene de Humphrey como nunca antes,la sensacion de la calidez de Melody era unica y su succion mas las lamidas eran una experiencia llena de extasis que su cerebro procesaba con total entusiasmo

-ahhhhh melody esto es rico ahhh sigue ahhhh

era toda una maestra en la felacion,movia su boca como lo hacia con la tornamesa,en 3 minutos paso esto

-ahhhh Melody voy a Aaahhh voy a ahhhh!

y si en las chupadas practicamente ocurrio,El chico rubio eyaculo con fuerza haciendo que Melody saborease y tragase el semen de Humphrey con bastante apetito de placer y el sabor para ella era dulce

-wow,sabes dulce,me gusta

-en serio Melody?

-en serio,yo si puedo probar tu delicioso y caliente esperma dulce

-ahh melody

en ese instante ambos se abrazaron y como el auto dj seguia activado en la mesa de mezcla ambos desnudos tuvieron idea de hacer algo que seria el siguiente paso,el unirse ahora mismo sin ningun obstaculo,ambos en desnudez querian lograrlo y lo harian sin retorno,no habria vuelta atras,en ese momento ella se acosto en la mesa de mezcla y le dijo...

-vamos hermoso,hazlo

-en serio quieres hacerlo?

-si,hagamoslo ya Humphrey

en ese intertanto,Humphrey se acerco y ya un poco mas recuperado de vigor su pene aun latia fuerte y sus venas revelaban que ya estaba listo para esta ronda,igual la vulva de Melody revelaba que su vagina y cervix estaban tambien listas para el ritual... deotra forma el se acerco y arriba de ella le dijo

-aqui voy hermosa

en ese instante humphrey guia su falo erecto y calido hacia la vulva de melody misma que siente la cabeza de ese pene con total amor y siente como poco a poco Humphrey impulsa hacia dentro de ella su organo masculino con total confianza mientras ella siente la misma humedad de los fluidos de ambos al mezclarse en la penetracion,curiosamente una barrera impedia que Humphrey avanzase mas pero el tomo un poco de fuerza dentro de la vagina de su amada melody y rompio dicha barrera,pero vio un hilillo de sangre que lo asusto un poco y una lagrima de dolor de melody

-ouch,Melody,Te lastime cari o?

-no importa,estare bien

-pero estas sangrando

-estoy bien,eso quiere decir que tomaste mi pureza hermoso rubio

-eso quiere decir que es nuestra primera vez

-si amor,ahora sigue,ya pasara este dolor

y asi Humphrey siguio impulsando su cadera en esa posicion de misionero que ambos ejecutaron con desnudez en esa cabina de DJ,El dolor vaginal de melody poco a poco se reemplazo por una sensacion placentera que inundo su cuerpo haciendo la mezcla perfecta entre ella y Humphrey con total libertad,la peliplateada y el rubio estaban a pleno esfuerzo,ambos estaban unidos y cada sacudida de sus pelvis era unica no querian que esto acabara

-ahhh melody amor ahhh eres deliciosa

-ahhh tu tambien Humphrey sigue ahhhh ahhhh sigue

practicamente su instinto los guio para hacerlo al natural asi que ellos eso lo tomaron a segundo plano en ese momento les interesaba que todo fuese perfecto y que las caricias entre ambos desnudos fuesen libres y que los fluidos amorosos corriesen libremente,y asi fue

-ahhh Humphrey

-ahhh Melody

en 15 minutos habian incluso cambiado de posiciones para mejorar el placer,pero Humphrey jamas retiro su pene de la calida intimidad de la dj,misma que gozo como nunca antes

pero todo indicaba que llegaria esa explosion de placer ansiada asi que ambos se prepararon

-ah melody creo que voy a...

-si,yo tambien voy a a...

los testiculos de Humphrey comenzaron a mostrar un peque o dolor,pero no era por que hubiese algo mal si no por que el rubio debia expulsar su semen fertil y tibio cuanto antes,y sus "espermas" ya querian salir rapidamente asi que ese sintoma indicaba que ya no podian retener mas el semen dentro de el,de el mismo modo Melody seguia lubricandose al compas de ese ritmo sexual unico su humedad estaba lista y ahora su calidez intima,pasando por su cervix y utero se preparaban para la explosion de placer... entonces esto paso...

-ahhh amor no te separes

dicho esto ella presintio que su amor iba a explotar y ella tambien asi que lo aprisiono para que no sacara su pene de ella,la explosion llegaria y con ese aprisionamiento pasaria lo que tendria que pasar...

-Ahhhh Dios mio,Melody ahhhhhh

-Ahhh Humphrey Te Amo Ahhhhhhh

en ese mismo instante ocurrio el orgasmo de ambos,ya que en ese momento Humphrey expulso con fuerza su semen dentro de la bella DJ,misma que sintio en su cervix y su utero como iba siendo llenada por el esperma de Humphrey,el tambien sacaba con fuerza y placer toda su blanca semilla misma que deposito dentro de su hermosa DJ... basicamente motivados por el amor que tenia por ella los mismos espermatozoides del rubio estaban nadando dentro del calido utero de ella en busca del objetivo de la misma melody,en efecto su objetivo era el Ovulo de ella el cual finalmente uno de los espermatozoides fecundo con exito,haciendo que Melody Piper y Humphrey Dumpty crearan vida por fin lo que en definitiva haria que Melody quedase embarazada de su hermoso principe huevo y por consiguiente ahora seria madre de su hijo o hija(en si el embarazo los haria muy felices) pero eso paso a segundo termino mientras ambos disfrutaban de las caricias dentro de esa cabina de DJ,desnudos y solamente arropados con una sabana que encontraron se abrazaron y al tiempo que quedaban dormidos solo decian...

-ahhh Fue increible Melody

-Lo mismo digo Humphrey

-sabes algo,Te Amo Hermosa DJ

-y yo a ti Hermoso principe.

con esas palabras terminaron su ritual amoroso en ese momento la cabina tenia un olor a almidon y cloro demostrando que en ese momento Melody y Humphrey habian hecho el amor y de paso crearon vida y poco a poco quedaron dormidos hasta abrazarse desnudos en traje de adan.

Sin duda alguna La DJ,y su principe lograron hacer esa mezcla de amor que tanto ansiaban,y al dejar correr los fluidos decidieron que lo harian sin ninguna barrera y que aceptarian lo que viniese de sus rituales amorosos al desnudo,por el momento solo querian dormir y descansar despues de ese ritual sexual unico.

asi ambos crearon una nueva vida y comenzaron una nueva etapa donde aceptarian al producto de este momento desnudo que tuvieron.

el regreso a casa fue unico y tiempo despues Melody Piper acepto el embarazo que Humphrey le dio. ambos se vieron felices y contentos de ello aceptando ser padres con alegria y dijeron que harian el amor sin barreras y que si volvian a tener otro bebe lo aceptarian tambien en resumen ya tenian en claro el tener familia despues de ello.

Y vivieron por fin felices por siempre.

FIN.


End file.
